User devices, such as laptop computers, desktop computers, tablets, smart phones, mobile computing devices, and/or consumer electronics devices (e.g., a network-enabled televisions, set-top boxes, or the like) may wirelessly access a local area network (LAN) via a network device (e.g., router, hub, or access point) that hosts and/or provides wireless access to the LAN. To prevent unauthorized wireless access of the LAN, the network device may implement security protocols, such as wireless access lists, and/or the use of network credentials to permit wireless access (e.g., a WiFi Protected Access (WPA) password or the like). A user of a user device may input the network credentials in order for the user device to wirelessly access the LAN.
Sharing of network credentials may be insecure, as the network credentials can be shared with unauthorized users. Current solutions for streamlining wireless access to a LAN may include the use of WiFi protected setup (WPS) in which a WiFi connection, PIN code, and/or Near Field Communications (NFC) are used to configure a user device for wirelessly accessing the LAN. However, the use of the WiFi connection and/or PIN can be breached using a brute force method. Further, the use of NFC requires the user device to be within a very close range (e.g., a few centimeters or less) of the network device.